


a late night snack

by RocketRem



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, flommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketRem/pseuds/RocketRem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I blame marc g for his comment about how "Felicity was totally banging Tommy without anyone knowing about it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	a late night snack

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.....this was inspired by marc's comment and the picture below that came up on my dash.

Add ‘Tommy Merlyn’ to the list of secrets Felicity Smoak was keeping.

She didn’t intend for things to happen this way. Didn’t think that running into him at Verdant a month ago while she was on her way to the foundry would result in this; but here she was, slumped in her desk chair at QC with Tommy’s head buried between her legs.

Felicity knew it was only a matter of time until she met Oliver’s best friend (she did work in the basement under his club after all), and she was surprised by the affect he had on her upon their first meeting. Knew just by looking at him that he was trouble; with his piercing eyes and devilish smile.

And it only took two weeks. Two weeks of bumping into him at the club when she was ‘hooking up the internet router’ for her to fall completely under his spell. His charm and easy going demeanor a refreshing change in pace from the stresses of working for the cities masked vigilante. So when he invited her out for drinks and dancing she easily accepted. And she didn’t hesitate to say yes when he asked her to spend the night with him.

The sex was good, fantastic even. All those rumors she’d heard about Tommy Merlyn in bed were true and then some. He made her come three times before his cock was even inside her and then another two times after that; the sex lasting for hours until they both passed out from exhaustion. She must have also made quite the impression on him because the next morning, after another round of mind blowing sex (this time in his shower), he was practically begging to know when he'd see her again.

So for the next two weeks it was more or less of the same. Sneaking around in the middle of the day, meeting up after work, fucking until their bodies were boneless heaps of pure satisfaction. There really was no need for them to keep their arrangement a secret, they were both consenting adults, but there was just something so exciting about keeping it hidden and Felicity would be lying if she said she didn't get off to it.

Felicity was working late at the office when Tommy came knocking on her door. She was surprised to see him there, having called him earlier to say that she probably wouldn’t be able to meet up with him tonight, telling him a bunch of the servers crashed unexpectedly and she’d have to spend hours fixing them. That also meant she couldn’t be down in the foundry, just another thing adding to her already frenzied state, but Tommy didn’t know about that, didn’t know about her other nightly activities, didn’t know that Oliver was the Hood. More secrets that Felicity was keeping hidden.

“What are you doing here?” she asked when he entered her office, shutting and locking the door behind him.

He slowly walked over to her desk, coming to lean back against it so he was facing Felicity where she sat in her chair.

“You sounded stressed on the phone. Thought you could use a break.”

Felicity sighed. “As much as I would love one right now I just don’t have the time.”

Tommy nodded at that before pushing off the desk and moving to stand directly in front her, nudging her foot lightly, causing her to spread her legs so he could stand between them. Felicity craned her neck up to look at him with a confused expression.

“And that’s where I come in,” he said before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. His tongue swept into her mouth as his hands deftly began unbuttoning her blouse. Felicity moaned softly against his lips before pulling away.

“Tommy, I told you I-” she trailed off when she saw him kneeling before her, his hands resting on her knees as he eased her legs further apart to accommodate his body.

His fingers ghosted up her thighs, slipping underneath her skirt before hooking into the elastic of her underwear.

“Tommy…” she chided as he gently began to tug on the material.

He leaned forward to place a soft kiss on the inside of her left knee. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked, looking up at her through hooded eyes. The sight of him kneeling between her legs like that, especially in her office of all places, sent a rush of wetness directly to her core. She bit her lip before shaking her head and was rewarded with a filthy grin from Tommy as he eased her underwear past her hips and down her waist, toeing it off before placing it in his pants pocket.

His fingers danced up the backs of her legs before hooking underneath her knees and pulling her forward until her ass was on the edge of the chair. Then his hands traveled up her thighs, pushing her skirt up so that it was bunched around her waist.

Felicity took in a stuttering breath when her sex was exposed to the cool air of her office. She was spread wide, completely exposed to Tommy whose facial expression was similar to that of a person standing at the edge of the table at Thanksgiving dinner; ready to feast.

He glanced up at her, taking in her disheveled state, smirking before lowering his mouth over her center. Her hips bucked slightly at the contact, one of her hands reaching behind her to grab hold of her chair, her head falling back as Tommy worked her pussy over with his tongue.

He licked up through her wet folds, finding her clit at the end of his tongue and sucking it into his mouth, making Felicity cry out softly. He suckled on the swollen nub before moving back down and teasing her opening but not pushing all the way through.

Felicity’s hand fell from the back of her chair and came to tangle in Tommy’s hair, gripping lightly.

“Please, Tommy…” she begged as she rolled her hips, trying to force his tongue inside her. She felt him lick through her lower lips once, twice, before finally delving into her wet heat.

Felicity screamed, her back arching off the chair as Tommy worked his tongue torturously slow; in and out. In and out. He stroked her inner walls, curling his tongue and making Felicity’s grip on his hair tighten as her legs instinctively tried to close around him, pushing at the sides of his head. Tommy’s hands on her knees guided her legs back out, keeping her spread as he pulled away from between her thighs and looked up at her. His pupils were blown, his mouth and chin slick with her arousal. He licked hungrily at his lips before speaking breathlessly.

“I need you to stay open for me, baby. Can you do that?”

Felicity could only manage a tiny nod of her head but it was enough for Tommy who immediately went back to eating her out.

His pace quickened, his tongue stroking faster inside her as his lips sucked and nipped at her folds, leaving sloppy open mouthed kisses on her pussy. He brought one of his hands up to play with her clit; his fingers rubbing tight, firm circles against it, producing another loud cry from Felicity's throat, this time Tommy's name spilling from her lips.

She brought both her hands up to cup her breasts through her bra, kneading the soft mounds and pulling at her hardened nipples through the lace material. It was all too much and she didn't know how much longer she could last; the tension building up deep within her belly as she neared her climax.

Tommy must have noticed it; noticed the way her thighs shook around his head, the way her walls gripped his tongue tighter. He took the hand not playing with her clit and grabbed her right leg, hooking it over his shoulder as he leaned down further, pulling Felicity more firmly against his greedy mouth.

He pushed deeper inside her, circling his tongue, stroking her walls as his fingers pressed harder onto her clit, rubbing furiously.

Felicity dug the heel of her foot between Tommy's shoulder blades, her hand making it's way back into his hair, fingers grazing his scalp as she rocked her hips against his mouth, chasing her release. Tommy sucked at her lower lips, his fingers pressing down hard one last time as he curled his tongue deep inside her, looking up in time to watch as Felicity fell over the edge, coming hard around his tongue, sobbing his name as she convulsed around him.

Tommy held her open, stroking her through her orgasm, lapping at her juices as they coated his tongue and dribbled down his face. His hands rubbed soothing patterns into the soft skin of her inner thighs as he licked her clean, watching the tension leave her body as the last ripples of her orgasm subsided. He placed a tender kiss to her pussy before slowly making his way up her body.

Felicity's eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily when she felt Tommy's lips against her own, tangy and sweet from her juices. She looped her arms around his shoulders, deepening the kiss.

"Wow," she said breathlessly against his lips when they pulled apart.

Tommy smiled at her, kissing her again quickly before rising up on his feet. Felicity looked up at him, her eyes falling to the front of his slacks where she could see the hard length of his cock straining against the fabric. She smiled wickedly at him as she raised her arms, hands going for his belt but he surprised her by taking a step back instead. Her smile fell and her brows furrowed at his action.

"Tommy?" she questioned, straightening in her chair.

He waved her off. "It's fine," he said. "Besides, you should be getting back to work."  _Yeah, as if Felicity could focus on anything after what Tommy just did to her_. He bent down, cupping her jaw and kissing her long and slow before backing away and heading towards the door. He was just about to step through the threshold when Felicity called out to him.

"Tommy! My panties," she hissed, holding out her hand.

He smirked at her before reaching in his pocket and pulling them out. "You can have them back when you're done here. You've just got to come by my place to pick them up."

"Your place?" Felicity asked. By the time she finished up it would be well past 1am.

"Yeah," Tommy answered easily, "this isn't going to take care of itself." He motioned down to his still very evident hard on, winking at her while he twirled her panties around his finger and strolled out the door, leaving Felicity behind to pull her skirt back down and try to get back to work.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: @smoakingbillionaires  
> or twitter: @tommysmoaks :)


End file.
